Legendairum
The Legendarium, a magical book created by Acheron that was owned by Selina, appears in Season 6. She usually shrinks and hangs it on the belt around her skirt. The Legendarium book is currently owned by Selina in which she used to help the Trix.AcheronLibrary of AlexandriaEgyptEldoraSelinaHawk SpiritSelinaEldoraForest of FlowersAcheronSelinaSelinaAcheronEldora #Gloomy Wood Trolls #Treants #Flying Basilisk #Pandemonium Sprites #Vortex of Flames #Fire Eaters #Mummies #Sphinx #Green Dragons of the Great Wall #Children of the Night #Hawk Spirit #Ectoplasm Specters #Three Powerful Witches #Oculta, Pirate Zombies #Werewolves #Magical Mirror #Minotaur #Gargantua #Frankenstein's Monster #Rumpelstiltskin #Alfea Champions #The keeper of the Legendarium can summon any number of wild creatures from the book just by reading it out loud. According to Eldora, the Legendarium is a dimension where fictional characters are real, which means, it is a magical link between the imaginary world and the real world. When the Legendarium Worldis accessed, the legends become real. The Legendarium is a book that has the power to bring legendary creatures to life and can make legends come true. An evil wizard named created it, so he would be the greatest sorcerer of the magical universe, but he could not control it, which trapped him in the book. It was once kept in the Lost in . A Fairy Godmother named , who guarded the library, was the only one who knew how to lock it. She wrote all its secret in her diary. Subsequently, she brought her apprentice named to the library and accidentally read the legend of the , which invoked it. Panicked, she turned it into a pig and returned it back to its book. While traveled around the world to find a way to lock it, she kept it in her house in the securing it with a barrier. dealt with and told her that he would turn her into a powerful witch, and in return, she must work for him and free him. To prove his power to her, he turned her into the "Witch of Snakes". One night, under a full moon, choose over and fled from the forest with the Legendarium. Known Legends Gloomy Wood Trolls This is the legend of the Gloomy Wood Trolls. They used to live in the woods of Magix, spreading terror and destruction. Until they were defeated by the pixies. Treants The ancient knights, who took the shape of huge trees. Flying Basilisk A long time ago, terrible creatures with a petrifying stare, used to live in the woods of Linphea. Pandemonium Sprites Once upon a time, evil sprites were trapped in an elaborate system of caves. And every night, they try to escape. Vortex of Flames Under the Palace of Domino is the Vortex of Flames. Its magic is so fierce, not even Bloom could stand up to it. The Vortex of Flames is also home to the Fire Eaters. Fire Eaters In the Vortex of Flames live the Fire Eaters. Mummies Ancient Pharaohs of Egypt, preserved as Mummies deep under the Earth. Sphinx In ancient Egypt, only those who solve the riddle of the Sphinx are saved from its wrath. Green Dragons of the Great Wall A long time ago, the most powerful creatures that ever existed lived along the Great Wall. Children of the Night Once upon a time, darkness was everlasting on Earth.' 'This is the story of the Children of the Night. Hawk Spirit A long time ago, there lived a Hawk Spirit, a dangerous being. Ectoplasm Specters Once upon a time, the Forest of Flowers was haunted by a malevolent force. Three Powerful Witches They had an insatiable appetite for power, and they hated everything good, especially fairies. Oculta, Pirate Zombies This is the story about the pirate ship of Oculta, which ruled the seven seas for a hundred years. Many pirates were lost, but none's ever left the ship, until it finally sank. Werewolves From the darkest times, comes the curse of Fearwood Forest, where mere, mortal men and women, howled at the moon. Magical Mirror Once upon a time, there was an evil queen, who possessed a mystical, magic mirror. Minotaur None Gargantua ''Once upon a time there was a monster who ate everything or anyone who stood in it's way of devouring. '' Category:Winx club Category:Charmed Category:Other Category:Monster high Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs king